


Mothertrucker, Dude. (A DR2 chatfic)

by Freakingoutdontyoumeanfreakingin



Series: okay, i might be insane (chatfic for DR) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, I did this instead of my math hw i hope ur happy, Multi, Old Memes, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Contain Author Rambling, all memes are good says me, but - Freeform, chatfic, ha, i almost forgot about Ibuki! oh no, i love peko's name, not really? but still, relationship spoilers tho, the names are spelled like that BECAUSE I CAN, uhhh i like tags, uhhhh memes, why is there not a tag for fuyupeko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakingoutdontyoumeanfreakingin/pseuds/Freakingoutdontyoumeanfreakingin
Summary: yes it's me ya persona back at it again with another chatficI regretti
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Teruteru is forever alone
Series: okay, i might be insane (chatfic for DR) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. the beginning of the insanity

**Author's Note:**

> i don't update on a schedule sorry my peeps  
> hope ya enjoy ;3

**12:05 pm**

*Mikan and Kokichi have created a group*

*Mikan has added 13 people to the group*

*Kokichi has changed mikan’s name to Sweet but a psyhoe*

*Kokichi has changed Sweet but a psyhoe’s name to Sweet but a psycho*

Kokichi: whoops!

*Kokichi has left the group*

*Sweet but a psycho logged off*

* * *

**2:42 pm**

*komaeda and 2 others logged in*

Komaeda: hinata-kun~ i’ll change your nickname!

*Komaeda has changed Hinata’s nickname to MPD ahoge*

MPD ahoge: why

Komaeda: don’t you like it? :<

MPD ahoge: ...fine

Komaeda: :>

MPD ahoge: but i get to do yours >:)

Komaeda: <:/

*MPD ahoge had changed Komaeda’s name to Suicide bomber*

MPD ahoge: nice

Suicide bomber: an ultimate gave me a nickname! An honor!

MPD ahoge: not nice

Suicide bomber: :(

*Chiaki logged on*

Chiaki: do mine, please

Suicide bomber: anything to serve an ultimate!

*Suicide bomber has changed Chiaki’s name to pixelated*

Pixelated: nice

Pixelated: nap time now, who wants cuddles

Suicide bomber: me!

MPD ahoge: i’m omw

Pixelated: nice

*Pixelated and 2 others have logged off*

* * *

**3:56 pm**

*Suicide bomber and 12 others have logged in*

*Suicide bomber has changed 10 names*

Impasta’d to death: What is this?

Deep fried oreo: send nudes

Impasta’d to death: I will not!

Deep fried oreo: not you, girls!

Shot through the heart: send donuts

YOLT: What does this mean?

Suicide bomber: You Only Live Twice

YOLT: Ah, I see!

YOLT: Akane, back to training!

Shot through the heart: Ok!

*YOLT and 1 other logged off*

They made an off switch: WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO??!?

That’s one way to take her breath away: that’s why. Now shut it, you dolt

Pecked to death: why?????

Suicide bomber: peko

Natasha romanoff: same hat

Fury’s eyepatch: did you just /meme/

Natasha romanoff: yes

Fury’s eyepatch: /but why/

Natasha romanoff: i can. Answer my question

Fury’s eyepatch: endgame, that’s why

Natasha romanoff: CHANGE IT QUICK

Fury’s eyepatch: why?

Mufasa: why,,, do you do this,,, to e,, 

*Mufasa logged off*

Sarabi: who’s dying

Zazu: i don’t condone murder, usually

Zazu: today i’m helping

Sarabi: :)

*Sarabi and 9 others have logged off*

* * *

**4:32 pm**

*Sarabi and 12 others have logged on*

Sarabi: Let’s introduce ourselves!

Sarabi: I’m Sonia!

YOLT: The one and only Nekomaru!

Mufasa: the supreme overlord gundham!

Zazu: souda

*Kokichi added Kokichi to the group*

Kokichi: Panta

*Kokichi has left the group*

Fury’s eyepatch: i’m fuyuhiko, and i just saw a gay flag

Sweet but a psycho: m,,me too

Sweet but a psycho: (i’m m,,mikan)

MPD ahoge: an underclassman (hinata)

Pixelated: who’s worthy of (chiaki)

Suicide bomber: our approval (komaeda)

Pecked to death: terrifying, i’m mahiru

Suicide bomber: no u

That’s one way to take her breath away: u, dead. By hiyoko, me

MPD ahoge: why? why are you like this?

Suicide bomber: uwu

Pixelated: perish

Suicide bomber: *pewish

Pixelated: die

Suicide bomber: nevew uwu

*MPD ahoge has muted Suicide bomber for 1 hour. Reason: be nice Ko!*

Pixelated: ha!

MPD ahoge: i’ll mute u too

Pixelated: shutting up now

Impasta’d to death: togami!

Pixelated: twogami

Impasta’d to death: no

Pixelated: besides, u’re a spy and a fake

Impasta’d to death: …..maybe so

MPD ahoge: a wild meme

Pixelated: shut

Pixelated: anyway

*Pixelated kicked Impasta’d to death from the group*

Pixelated: no fakes

They made an off switch: Concert!!! At 7!!!!! Don’t be late!!! 

Deep fried oreo: hi ibuki send nudes

They made an off switch: Absolutely not!

*They made an off switch logged off*

Deep fried oreo: rude!

*Pixelated muted Deep fried oreo for 6 hours*

Pixelated: no perving.

Pixelated: anyway. teruteru said he cooked lunch just now. anyone want some?

They made an off switch: ME

MPD ahoge: yes

MPD ahoge: nagito also says yes

*MPD ahoge logged off*

Sarabi: Yes! Souda, Gundham and I will be there soon!

*Sarabi and 2 others logged off*

Pixelated: cute

Sweet but a psycho: y,,yes,, please

Fury’s eyepatch: yes.

Natasha Romanoff: yes

Shot through the heart: i’m always up to eat!

YOLT: As am I!

*YOLT and 4 others logged off*

Pixelated: anyone else?   
  


Pecked to death: yeah, me and hiyoko are coming.

*Pecked to death and 1 other have logged off*

Pixelated: i think it’s just me then

*Pixelated has logged off*


	2. Thanksgiving and thanks, kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teruteru thanksgiving,,, sounds good. also nagito hajime /will/ hug you stop self-deprecating.
> 
> this is short im sorry :<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! :> and happy thanksgive

* * *

**12:05 pm**

*Pixelated and 12 others have logged on*

Pixelated: hey

Pixelated: does anyone celebrate thanksgiving?

Shot through the heart: i do. food!

Deep fried oreo: i do too! mama liked it a lot

Deep fried oreo: akane~

*Pixelated has muted Deep fried oreo for 1 hour. Reason: no.*

Suicide bomber: uh

Suicide bomber: i heard that it’s about thankfulness? 

Suicide bomber: sorry trash like me can’t help more

MPD ahoge: no

Suicide bomber: ?

Pixelated: no

Pixelated: anyway. 

Pixelated: how about everyone say what they’re thankful for? 

Sweet but a psycho: i,,, heard,,,, teruteru would make us,,, uh

Sweet but a psycho: dinner,, so. i,,i’ll help him!

Sweet but a psycho: i,,im thankful for,, for friends. like actual friends

Sweet but a psycho: and ibuki,,, thanks for making me more extroverted

Sweet but a psycho: y,,yeah

*Sweet but a psycho has logged off*

They found an off switch: YES IBUKI IS THANKFUL FOR U TOO MIKAN

They found an off switch: ALSO FOR IBUKI’S FRIENDS

They found an off switch: IBUKI WASN'T LIKED MUCH AT HER OLD SCHOOL

They found an off switch: IBUKI’LL GO CUDDLE MIKAN NOW THAT SOUNDS NICE

*They found an off switch has logged off*

Pixelated: aw

Pixelated: who’s next

Pecked to death: i’m thankful for hiyoko

Pecked to death: and also all of you guys you’re amazing

That’s one way to take her breath away: aw!~

That’s one way to take her breath away: im thankful for mahiru who’s the best 

That’s one way to take her breath away: the rest of you are okay i guess

Pecked to death: that’s the best you’re getting

Pixelated: it works

Pecked to death: that’s it for us then.

Pecked to death: can y’all let us know when dinner’s ready

Suicide bomber: anything trash like me can do for an ultimate!

MPD ahoge:  _ i swear to god i’ll cuddle you _

*Pecked to death and 1 other have logged off*

MPD ahoge: anyway

MPD ahoge: im thankful for my lovely bf and gf

Pixelated: same

Suicide bomber: definitely

MPD ahoge: and all of you

MPD ahoge: also school is nice i guess

Pixelated: yes

Sucide bomber: yep!

MPD ahoge: ...and i guess we’re all done

Mufasa: i shall go?

Sarabi: Yes!

Zazu: please

Mufasa: i am thankful for my many animal companions, my four dark devas of destruction especially, and my partners in crime

Sarabi: dear gods yes

Zazu: fuzzy little hamsters,, yes

Zazu: i just got an idea

*Zazu has changed Mufasa’s name to Hamster-chan*

*Zazu has changed his name to Furry mechanic*

Sarabi: Let me do mine!

Furry mechanic: of course

*Sarabi has changed their name to Furry princess*

Furry princess: now we match! :D

Furry mechanic: adorable

Hamster-chan: agreed

Furry princess: can someone call us for dinner?

MPD ahoge: yeah sure

Natasha Romanoff: we will skip this

MPD ahoge: yeah sure

*Natasha Romanoff and 4 others have logged off*

Pixelated: who’s left?

YOLT: It is only Akane and I! I am thankful for Akane, everyone, and training!

Shot through the heart: i’m thankful for food 

Shot through the heart: and nekomaru

YOLT: :D

Shot through the heart: anyway! food! Nekomaru wanna train!

YOLT: Yeah sure! 

*YOLT and one other have gone offline*

Pixelated: aight guess it’s game time

Suicide: yeah :>

MPD ahoge: :>

Pixelated: <3

*Pixelated and 2 others have gone offline*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here're the nicks  
> Hinata: MPD ahoge  
> Komaeda: suicide bomber  
> Chiaki: pixelated  
> Gundham: hamster-chan  
> Sonia: furry princess  
> Souda: furry mechanic  
> Nekomaru: YOLT  
> Akane: shot through the heart  
> Fuyuhiko: fury’s eyepatch  
> Peko: natasha romanoff  
> Hiyoko: that’s one way to take her breath away  
> Mahiru: pecked to death  
> Ibuki: they made an off switch  
> Mikan: sweet but a psycho  
> Teruteru: deep fried oreo


	4. a pitiful attempt

**_ HIATUS BEANS _ **

**_ because i am a bad author _ **

**_ but at least this typing font is cool _ **

**_ (sorry anyway) _ **

**_ whoops _ **

**_ Uh  _ **

**_ Yeah _ **

**_ byeeee~ _ **


End file.
